


qaStaH nuq jay'?!

by Christywalks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto & Tosh Friendship, Klingon, M/M, Pair of Trekkies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto和Tosh在说谁也听不懂的外星语，而Jack有点嫉妒了</p>
            </blockquote>





	qaStaH nuq jay'?!

**Author's Note:**

> *题目为克林贡语，意为What the f**k is going on here?
> 
> *设定在S01E08之后
> 
> *感谢贴心开发了克林贡语翻译器的Bing以及克林贡语词典，文中的我尽量在词典上查过了，实在查不到的用了翻译器，不一定准确，还请克林贡语大神多多包涵

事后很久，每当大家回想起那让人忍不住想要翻白眼的一天，所有人都会向坐在工作台前聚精会神的Tosh投去略带怨恨的一瞥。当然除了Ianto。  
  
  
  
一切开始于某个火炬木第三分部异常标准的工作日，他们都在Hub里忙着手头有用没用的事情：Owen在他的解剖桌前对着一个金鱼外星人念念有词，Gwen一边心不在焉地单手敲键盘一边用另一只手卷着自己落在肩头的黑发，Tosh忙着编写外星语翻译软件完全顾不得已经滑落到鼻尖的眼镜，而Jack则坐在自己的办公室里做他该做的事情，无论那是什么。上午一一三零时整Hub厚重的齿轮型大门缓缓开启，伴随着警报声身穿深灰色西装暗红领带的Ianto准时踏进门里。  
  
  
  
“午餐时间到了。”年轻的威尔士人带着他公式化的明朗大声宣布道：“今天中午各位想吃什么？披萨？中餐？泰式？还是咖喱？我知道街角新开了一家咖喱店，虽然还没尝试过但据说很不错。”  
  
  
  
“天啊又是这一套。”Owen闷闷不乐的声音从Hub深处传来，很显然他今天上午过的不怎么样。“说真的，换个花样吧Ianto，我已经吃腻了你每天提供的这些选择。你为什么不当个称职的好管家，给我们亲手烹调点三星级大餐？”  
  
  
  
“这恐怕不在我的雇佣条约内，抱歉。”面对Owen的嘲讽Ianto的声音仍然很冷静，“既然你没有做出选择，那我就默认你要咖喱了。”Owen哼了一声没再说话。  
  
  
  
“那我也要咖喱好了。”Gwen从座位上举起一只手。  
  
  
  
“Jack？”  
  
  
  
“同样。”  
  
  
  
似乎不愿打扰正在辛勤工作的Tosh，Ianto最后才转向她。“Tosh你呢？你也要咖喱吗？”  
  
  
  
亚裔女性推了推鼻尖上的眼镜，头也没回地回答了一句：“jIghungbe'（我不饿）”  
  
  
  
“ghob'e' DaSoppu'（你必须吃东西）”Hub里除了Ianto之外的所有人都以为Tosh完全没有在回答Ianto的问题，只是在忙自己的工作，直到Ianto用发音规则相同的语言非常流畅地回复了一句，“pagh SoH Hot ghung qech pov（不然你下午会饿）”  
  
  
  
“lu'!”（好吧！）Tosh耸了耸肩，“gagh neH wej（别是gagh就行）”  
  
*gagh：克林贡传统美食，即一堆活生生扭来扭去的虫子  
  
  
  
“yaj'a'（明白）”Ianto朝转过身来对他目瞪口呆的Gwen微微一笑，转身离开了Hub。在开门警报完全停息后许久Gwen才不可置信地问出声：“Tosh，你刚才在和Ianto……说什么？”  
  
  
  
“嗯？他问我要吃什么，我说我不饿，他不同意。”Tosh仍然深陷于手头的工作里，回答时眼睛紧盯着屏幕。  
  
  
  
“你们说的是……日语？”Gwen皱起眉头，“可是我听着感觉不像啊。”  
  
  
  
“嗯？不是日语啦。”直到这时Tosh才似乎反应过来，转头对着Gwen抱歉地笑了笑。“我们在说克林贡语。我正好在调试外星语翻译软件，其中一种语言的发音规则和语法规则和克林贡语非常相似，我承认我有点……过于沉溺其中了，抱歉。”说完她继续之前的工作，用一种完全不可能的速度敲击着面前的键盘。  
  
  
  
“克林贡语……那是什么语言？我们的资料库里有这种外星人吗？”Gwen承认她不是最用功的火炬木职员，但她无论如何也想不起自己之前是否和名为克林贡的外星人打过交道，或者在资料库里读到过有关他们的资料。  
  
  
  
但对于她这个问题Hub里并没人理会她，只有Owen从解剖台那边嘟囔了一声：“真是棒极了，就好像我们的生活还不够科幻一样。”  
  
  
  
二十分钟后，当Ianto拎着一大包咖喱再次进入Hub时，Gwen正在电脑上Google着有关《星际迷航》和克林贡人的种种，并在内心里暗自觉得这是她见过最粗鲁难看的外星人，包括Weevil在内。Gwen很理解Tosh为什么会说这种虚构出的语言，毕竟这位女性同事的私生活一定非常枯燥无趣，而且Tosh估计是火炬木里除了Jack之外唯一和外星人上过床的。但她仍然没有想明白为什么Ianto也会说克林贡语。不过他们的茶水小子曾经在地下室里藏了个赛博人女友，所以，大概一切皆有可能吧。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
咖喱里一定放了让人精神错乱的药物，或者茶水小子干脆在里面投放了外星人的化学物品，因为在Hub的所有人吃完午餐后Tosh和Ianto的每句对话都变成了满是口水音和吐痰音的克林贡语。  
  
  
  
“qatlho'qu'（多谢）”当Ianto过来帮大家收拾吃完的外卖盒时Tosh照例抬起头来对他感激一笑，只不过之前彬彬有礼的“多谢”变成了克林贡语。  
  
  
  
“qay'be'（不客气）”  
  
  
  
Owen摇了摇头，感觉眼前的这一幕带着某种让他无力的正常感。帮所有人收拾午餐盘是Ianto正式成为火炬木成员近一年来每天都会做的事情，一开始Owen还会喃喃低语一声感激，但他不到一周后就完全无视了Ianto的动作。这不能怪他，这个威尔士年轻人实在把自己掩饰得太好，让自己与Hub的阴影融为一体，成功地骗过了所有人。在Lisa事件之后他们或多或少都对Ianto心怀愤怒，所以仍然只有Tosh会在Ianto为她呈上咖啡或者收拾餐盘时说一声谢谢。  
  
  
  
在今天以前Owen一直把Tosh对Ianto的礼貌当做她的家庭教养，或者民族性格，但当他看着两个人低声用他们完全听不懂的语言交流着，偶尔还发出几声愉快的笑声时，Owen不由深深觉得火炬木里最沉默寡言的两个人也许真的有超越普通同事的感情。想到这里Owen感觉自己心里有点怪怪的，因为他知道Tosh一直都跟在自己屁股后面打转，妄想着一些完全不可能的东西，而这真的极大地满足了Owen的虚荣心，他非常大的虚荣心。但看着眼前有说有笑的一对Owen觉得这似乎也不错。一个和掏心外星人上床的女孩与一个把赛博女友藏在地下室的男孩真是再配不过了，Owen真心实意地希望Tosh能得到幸福。  
  
  
  
而且，如果他俩真的在一起了，Gwen也不用在Hub和Owen打情骂俏的时候总会略带歉意地看向Tosh了。  
  
  
  
下午两点钟裂隙警报毫无意外地响起，虽然Tosh说波动比较小没什么大碍，但Jack很显然度过了非常无聊的一天，直接站起身来宣布除了Ianto以外全员出动。Tosh向他申请留在Hub里继续她的翻译软件，但是被一个半是笑意半是严厉的眼神拒绝了。而在Ianto为Jack穿上大衣后像往常一样站在门口目送外勤小分队鱼贯而出。  
  
  
  
只不过这次Owen发现Ianto并没有摆出被Jack形容为“Alfred目送Batman拯救高谭”时那种担惊受怕又无可奈何还非常有礼貌”的微笑，相反他笔直地站在栅栏门后，在Tosh向他挥手告别时猛地抬起右手，握成拳后异常庄重地捶在自己的心口，并大喊了一声“Qapla'!”  
  
*Qapla'!：克林贡人在作战前常用的告别语，大意为Success！  
  
  
  
齿轮大门合拢后Tosh忍不住像个小姑娘一样咯咯笑起来，而Owen与其说看到，不如说感觉到身边的Jack翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jack双手抱臂站在自己的办公室门前，居高临下注视着整个Hub里的一举一动。现在已经接近晚上七点了，无聊了一天的Gwen和Owen早就离开了火炬木，分别或者共同去度过晚间生活。但Tosh和Ianto仍然很敬业地留守在Hub。此刻Ianto正站在Tosh的工作台后俯下身和她讨论着什么，Tosh在转头时头发几乎蹭到了Ianto的脸。  
  
  
  
火炬木第三分部的领导人JackHarkness上校站在那里盯着这一幕足足有五分钟后终于重重地咳嗽了一声，只可惜他的两位员工并没有理会他。他愣了几秒钟，努力不赌气地撅嘴（虽然他认为自己的撅嘴非常性感迷人），然后才大声叫着两个人的名字：  
  
  
  
“Tosh！Ianto！”略带生硬的呼喊终于引起了工作台前两人的注意，他们一同扭过头看向上校，纷纷瞪大无辜的双眼。  
  
  
  
“有什么事吗，Jack？”  
  
  
  
“下班时间了。”Jack敲了敲他左手手腕，“该回家享受个人生活了，Tosh。”  
  
  
  
“再给我十分钟，马上就能结束这个软件了。”  
  
  
  
“Tosh。”所有在火炬木工作过的人都认得这是Jack抛去所有装腔作势的调情和武器盔甲一般的个人魅力之后最冷硬而不容质疑的命令语气。Tosh深吸一口气点点头，和Ianto最后低语了几句后抓起手包用最快速度冲出了Hub，留下黑发年轻人一个人仰头看向他的上司。Jack低头，Ianto抬头，两双色泽不太一样的蓝色眼睛彼此凝视了片刻后Ianto仍然一脸不为所动，而上校的嘴角猛地抽搐了一下。  
  
  
  
“Ianto，我的办公室，立刻。”说完他转身走进门里。半分钟后被点名进来训话的年轻人习惯性敲了两下门后迈步进门，站在办公桌前低头对上Jack在白色灯光下熊熊燃烧的蓝色眼睛。  
  
  
  
“chay' SoHjIQaHlaH? （您有什么需求？)”年轻人站定后开口问道，仿佛他口中吐出的不是科幻电视剧里虚构的外星语言，而是他最自然不过的母语。Jack凝视着Ianto脸上镇定自若的无辜，在不知不觉间呼吸变得沉重起来，胸膛里那刻永生的心脏也越跳越快，仿佛那里正在进行着一场激烈的争斗。几十秒钟后Jack缓缓眯起眼睛，站起身后绕过办公桌走到Ianto身旁，沉声吐出一个词：  
  
  
  
“tor（跪下）”  
  
  
  
Ianto终于像是被逗乐了一样微微翘起一边嘴角，然后遵照上校的命令缓缓跪倒在他的身前。年轻人透过睫毛用蓝灰色的眼睛看向Jack，仿佛在问“接下来怎么办？你还要接着玩这个游戏嘛？”Jack凝视着这个逐渐对他敞开心扉，甚至在他难过时敢用秒表来调戏他的年轻人，毫不犹豫地接下挑战。  
  
  
  
“nuq nIvboghSoHvaD Qu'（做你最擅长的工作）”  
  
  
  
“yaj'a'（明白）”Ianto点点头，一只手抚上Jack的裤腰，把脸凑到他的身前。Jack轻轻喘了口气，正准备沉浸于Ianto最近愈发熟练的口活时，年轻人突然抬起脸来异常严肃地问了一句：  
  
  
  
“choHwI'wIlIng 'ej qul, HoD?（请求准许开火, Captain？）”   
  
  
  
Jack的一口气差点没被这个问句噎在喉咙里。假如他真的因为Ianto的这个问题被噎死，那这一定是他有史以来最蠢的死法，没有之一。Jack猛地吸了口气，强忍住因笑意而颤抖的嘴唇，清晰而明确地向他的下属发出命令：  
  
  
  
“cha yIbaHqara'DI'!（听从我的命令发射！）”  
  
  
  
“luq luqHoD!（Aye aye Captain!）”说完Ianto朝Jack咧嘴一笑，用牙齿拉下了Jack的裤子拉链。当熟悉的快感将Jack从头到脚紧紧包围时，Jack Harkness不由想这绝对是他这辈子最诡异也是最让他性欲高涨的前戏对话了。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jack是被咖啡的香气唤醒的。他微笑着睁开双眼，躺在凌乱的床单上伸了个大大的懒腰，感觉经过昨晚一番折腾后他无论心情还是身体都无比舒畅。他破例还想在床上多躺一会，但昨晚和他分享这张窄床的年轻人并不在，而咖啡的香气也在频频召唤他，于是Jack简单穿上白T恤和裤子后爬出了自己的宿舍。  
  
  
  
还没等他站稳Ianto的身影就已经拐进了办公室。黑发年轻人此刻穿着崭新的三件套和领带，头发梳得一丝不苟还带着刚沐浴完的水汽，而他的手里正稳稳捧着Jack的专用咖啡杯。  
  
  
  
“早上好。”Jack凑过去吻了吻自己合格管家的脸颊，“今天是什么口味的咖啡？”不像火炬木的其他人，Jack并没有自己特定的咖啡口味，因为他自从第一次喝过Ianto煮的咖啡后就每天都期待着年轻人带给他的惊喜。  
  
  
  
“今天是Raktajino，sir。”  
  
  
  
“……什么？”Jack发誓他从没听说过这种口味的咖啡，无论51世纪还是21世纪，地球还是外星。  
  
  
  
“Raktajino，克林贡人最爱喝的咖啡，但一直到23世纪才在星联的食物复制机上获得一席之地。这是我在网络上能搜寻到最贴近的冲泡方法，但很抱歉我不能保证口味——”  
  
  
  
“Ianto！”Jack终于忍不住打断年轻人宛若咖啡广告般洋洋得意的解释。  
  
  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
  
  
“从今天起，不，从这一秒开始，我禁止你们任何人在Hub里的任何地方提到任何和克林贡有关的话题！”  
  
  
  
“啊，真可惜。”Ianto挑了挑眉毛，口气很是遗憾。“我本来还期待着今晚和你来一场最纯粹的克林贡人求偶仪式呢，据说互相撕咬是表达爱意不可或缺的一项。”  
  
  
  
“……咖啡给我。”Jack自暴自弃地伸手抢过咖啡，在将液体冲下喉咙的时候忍不住满足地在心里叹了口气。Ianto和他的咖啡绝对是人类征服宇宙的终极武器之一。  
  
  
  
“好吧，好吧。”他一口气喝掉半杯咖啡后作出让步，“我禁止你和其他任何人讨论克林贡相关的话题，尤其禁止你和Tosh用克林贡语秘密交流。天知道你俩在讨论什么，是不是在密谋着把Owen的医疗室翻个底朝天。”  
  
  
  
Ianto微笑着点点头，但Jack和他都知道这是Ianto“你也该偶尔嫉妒一下”的满足笑容。待Jack几口喝完剩下的咖啡后Ianto接过杯子转身离开，但他在走到门口时停了下来，转过身看向Jack。  
  
  
  
“Jack，有件事我想你该知道。”一抹狡黠的光芒浮上Ianto的眼睛，“我和Tosh不仅能用克林贡语对话，我们两个的瓦肯语也非常流利。”说完他空闲的那只手举起后摆出一个奇怪的手势，然后利落地转身离去。  
  
  
  
Ianto和Tosh互相用Live Long and Prosper打了一个星期的招呼则是另外一场噩梦了。  
  
  
  
-END-


End file.
